


Family Affairs

by mimabeann



Series: Gemma's Crew [4]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24525997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimabeann/pseuds/mimabeann
Summary: Rel's search for the truth in what happened to his parents has some unintended consequences.Essie belongs to Wilvarin!
Relationships: Rel/Essie (mentioned)
Series: Gemma's Crew [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715356
Kudos: 2





	Family Affairs

Rel paced back and forth in the small room. Skir'mir sighed, watching the chiss pace “Relax Rel, just chill out. I’m sure there’s just something holding your friend up.”  
Rel’s frown deepened. “He’s never late Skir'mir, not without some signal. And I don’t need to chill out.”  
“Whatever you say, boss." Skir'mir smirked.   
"I’m not anxious,” the chiss quipped.  
Skir'mir laughed. “Sure, you just pinch the bridge of your nose and scowl regularly, my bad.”  
Rel rolled his eyes and crossed his arms as he stopped pacing and leaned back against the wall. “Fine, five more minutes, and then I’ll worry.” His datapad chimed.  
“Probably your guy right now.” Skir'mir chuckled.   
Rel checked his messages and froze in shock before looking up at his companion, “We have to get back to the shuttle. Now.”

As soon as they were on board Rel ran up to the cockpit and started the take off procedures. “Skir'mir, call Essie.” Skir'mir looked a little startled.  
“I thought-”  
“Call. Essie. Now. Please.” “Okay.”  
Skir'mir opened the holocom. “Hey Essie, Rel’s gone off the deep end and he’s not telling me what’s up but-”  
“Essie,” Rel cut Skir'mir off, “I need you to track someone for me. He has a tracker on him, should be able to get a general idea once they drop out of hyperspace but-”  
Essie shook her head, cutting him off. “What’s going on Rel? Is this about your family?”  
Rel nodded. “It is.”  
“I’ll do what I can, send me the signal I’m looking for. And if you need any help, I have contacts you know.”  
Rel smiled weakly. “Got my own contacts tangled up in this. Don’t want you to risk your network… And I want you safe. Don’t know what I’d do if you got hurt because of me…” He paused. “Signal sent. I’ve gotta get back to piloting. Love you.” He flashed her a smile before heading back up.

Skir'mir looked up at Essie and shook his head. “He’s rattled. Don’t know what happened, but I think we’re chasing down his contact. Didn’t show for our meeting.”  
Essie frowned. “I’ve told him I have contacts that can help.”  
Skir'mir laughed, “He’s stubborn. You know that. I’ll keep him safe though. And I’ll call if we get in a pinch.” He winked.  
Essie shook her head and smiled a bit. “Thanks Skir'mir. I’ll call when I have something.”


End file.
